During the manufacture of fragile rod articles, it is known to pass them along a conveyor drum arrangement. However, it is known to be difficult to remove them from a high-speed manufacturing path without causing damage to the rod articles. Furthermore, such rod articles need to be distributed for storage without creating defects in the rod articles.